Pensamientos de los Akatsukis
by Sakhory
Summary: Reto de escribir drabbles acerca de las canciones aleatorias que hay en tu reproductor. "Parejas" varias.


Es una especie de reto o actividad ._. mientras escuchas las canciones de tu reproductor de música, escribes drabbles acerca de las canciones.

¿Cómo? Ej: La canción "Quiero mover el bote", bueno, mientras la escuchas escribes un drabble acerca de ella. Tienes tiempo hasta que la canción termine.

Son** 10 canciones** seguidas, no puedes elegir, va en el orden que la tienes en tu reproductor.

Es divertido XD ¡buena suerte!

Puedes hacerlo acerca de tu personaje/pareja favorito :3 y el anime/manga/serie que quieras!

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, ¿vale?. Son de Kishimoto.

* * *

**1- Monsoon-Tokio Hotel (MadaDei)**

No te preocupes, Deidara.

No te dejaré, estaremos juntos.

Iremos juntos a donde sea, pero nunca nos separaremos.

No importa los peligros que tengamos que atravesar, nunca, jamás, te voy a dejar.

Tú y Yo.

A través del Monzón.

**2- Love and Death- Tokio Hotel (PeinKonan)**

¿Cuánto puede llegar a sufrir uno por amor?

Es como morir, o peor.

Lo que puedes llegar a sufrir, no se compara con la muerte.

Morir es un alivio.

Y es lo que yo quiero.

Dejar atrás todo ese sufrimiento.

Yo lo amé. Lo amé, lo apoyé, le di todo lo que tenía.

Y lo perdí.

Y lloré como cuándo un niño deja ir su globo.

Todavía no sé quién puede ayudarme a ponerle fin a esto.

El amor y la muerte van en el mismo paquete.

**3- Scream- Tokio Hotel (Hidan)**

Ahora que estoy bajo tierra, a causa de ese tonto de la aldea de la hoja, creo que no hice mucho en mi vida.

Lo único que hice fue servirle a Jashin.

¿Qué hice mal?

Le di sacrificios, sacrifiqué mi mortalidad, me uní a Akatsuki, cumplí sus mandamientos… ¿y el no puede, al menos, matarme, para que esto se termine?

Tengo que desahogarme.

Grito. Grito bien fuerte.

Aunque nadie puede oírme, es una manera de sentirme bien, desahogar todo esta pena, sufrimiento y rencor gritando.

Que bien se siente.

**4- Dance, Dance-Fall Out Boy (Sasori)**

Vamos marioneta, baila.

Parece que las marionetas bailaran cuando yo las manejo, les doy vida.

Es como una danza.

Una danza que incluye sangre, gritos y…¿arte?

Sí, arte.

Porque esas marionetas, esa danza que hacen, son mi arte.

**5- Ignorance- Paramore (DeiSaso)**

Siempre vas a decirme que soy un tonto, que no se que es el arte, y blablabla.

Maestro, está equivocado.

Lo mío si es arte.

Lo voy a ignorar.

No tiene gracia seguir discutiendo con usted acerca de lo que es el arte, porque, su arte desapareció.

Si usted era eterno, al igual que su arte, ¿porque murió y dejó este mundo?

Su arte no sirve.

Lo ignoraré, ignoraré todo lo eterno, y voy a entregarle mi vida al verdadero arte, el que es una explosión, y repito: Ignoraré lo eterno.

La ignorancia es mi nueva mejor amiga.

**6- American Idiot- Green Day (Kakuzu)**

Recuerdo que cuando era un joven sis propósito en la vida, soñaba con ir a Estados unidos.

¡Ja!

Que ingenuo era yo en ese entonces.

Ese país está podrido, no es lo que era antes, es consumo-consumo-más consumo.

No es nada que a mi me guste.

¡Lo odio!

Además, no quiero ser un idiota Americano.

Iré allí cuando quiera quedarme en quiebra, y eso pasara…cuando Hidan deje de creer en Jashin.

**7- I don't care- Fall Out Boy (TobiDei)**

No me importa lo que pienses, siempre que sea sobre mí.

Yo voy a seguir queriéndote.

Ya estoy más que acostumbrado a tus bombas.

Eso ya es una rutina.

Yo molesto, y tú me tiras bombas.

Yo las esquivo, y tú me gritas groserías.

Yo te abrazo, y tú te ruborizas.

Yo no hago nada…y tú no haces nada.

Yo digo una frase molesta…

…Y ese círculo vicioso comienza otra vez.

Y se que a ti tampoco te importa.

**8- I'm Not your toy- La Roux (****KisaItaDei).**

¡No soy tu juguete, Uchiha!

Tú sólo me usas para decir "tengo a Deidara y tú no".

¡Maldito interesado!

¡Lo haces para sacarle celos a Kisame!

¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que él no se da cuenta de tus esfuerzos?

No está interesado en hombres.

No soy tu juguete, Itachi.

**9- World Behind my Wall- Tokio Hotel (Zetsu)**

El mundo detrás de esa pared debe ser hermoso.

Todos lo comentan, me muero por salir de aquí y comprobar si lo que dicen es verdad.

Haré lo que sea para llegar allí y ser libre.

Sólo quiero independizarme, quiero salir afuera, quiero saber lo que es vivir.

El mundo es hermoso, y yo lo comprobaré.

Algún día lo lograré…algún día.

Se que ese día llegará.

**10- BoysBoysBoys- Lady Gaga (Konan)**

Los chicos… ¡estoy rodeada de ellos!

Bueno, eso no es tan malo.

El problema, es que la mayoría de esos "Hombres" ya tienen el corazón ocupado. Y no exactamente por mujeres.

Chicos…chicos…chicos… ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la única mujer en al organización?

Necesitaría a alguien…con quién hacer cosas de chicas.

¿Porque Madara no admite mujeres?

¿Es que quiere torturarme?

¡Necesito una amiga!

Aunque estos chicos sean lindos… ¡no importa!

¡Quiero una amiga!

¿Acaso es mucho pedir?

………………………………….

Es divertido hacer esto =3 se los aconsejo x3!

¿Les gustó?

Si así fue…haré otro tal vez XD


End file.
